


Tic Tac

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel and Demon, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bored snake, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Other, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, strong vocabulary maybe, time stopping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: En una preciosa tarde de lluvia, Crowley contaba con hacer algo más interesante que esperar a que Aziraphale se deshiciera de los clientes que tenía en la librería. Hasta que se le ocurre una maravillosa idea. Al fin y al cabo, parar el tiempo puede tener sus ventajas, ¿no?





	Tic Tac

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Por favor, disfruta :)

**Tic Tac**

Crowley lanzaba una libra al aire continuamente. Esa tarde podía haber sido divertida, pero por desgracia, estaba lloviendo. Lluvia significaba calles llenas de coches, gente con paraguas estorbando por las aceras, y olor a perro mojado.

Y, aunque también podía significar que no era necesario dejar la cama, ahí estaba. Para su sorpresa -y la de Aziraphale-, la lluvia, o quizás por culpa de ella, había atraído a clientes a _Az Fell & Co_.

Con zapatos mojados y un paragüero hasta arriba de paraguas, cinco, ¡cinco! Personas revoloteaban por la librería. Aziraphale estaba nervioso por esto; podía sentirle recorrer estanterías ansioso, estrujando sus sesos para tener excusas que poner a los clientes que se decidieran por comprar algo. Porque ellos no lo sabían, pero ese lugar solo tenía de librería el nombre, y la caja registradora.

Cuando la moneda cayó en su mano, pudo contemplar la cara de la Reina en ella. Miró de reojo a la tienda desde su cómodo sofá en la trastienda el rápido rayo de color crema que pasó por delante de él. Aziraphale cogió el libro que un cliente le ofrecía con una sonrisa amable, pero cutremente falsa. Seguía sin saber fingir cosas que no sentía.

“No sabes mentir, angelito.” Murmuró para sí, tocando la moneda con sus dedos de forma distraída.

Bajando su mirada -escondida tras sus gafas de sol, porque había humanos cerca- por el cuerpo del ángel, la posó en su retaguardia. Él quería pasar ese lluvioso día follando, no ahí, oliendo la tensión que tenía Aziraphale en el cuerpo por la posible pérdida de algún valioso libro.

Lanzó de nuevo la moneda al aire. Quería quedarse a solas con él. Que se arrodillase entre sus piernas y le abriera la bragueta. Azotarle, tal vez. Sabía que el Esfuerzo que llevaba ese día entre sus piernas era femenino, así que quería meter sus dedos ahí, y retorcerlos hasta que el ángel no fuera nada más que un montón de gemidos y jadeos.

Otra vez le salió cara. La Reina parecía burlarse de él.

Con una repentina idea en mente, se levantó. Una de las peculiaridades que tenía la librería era la disposición de las estanterías. En algunas zonas había pasillos sin salida, sobre todo en la planta de arriba. De hecho, la primera vez que él intentó ver el apartamento en el que se suponía debería dormir Aziraphale -que estaba arriba, a la derecha del todo-, se acabó topando con tantos libros que tuvo que pedir ayuda para volver a bajar. Como además no tenía una relación con el ángel como la de ahora, le había tocado llevarse una charla sobre la privacidad de casi media hora.

Por suerte, ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Aziraphale suspiró con alivio al ver a un malhumorado cliente yéndose, dejando tras de sí solo un bufido, y el sonido de la campana. ¿De verdad esperaba que cobrara menos de mil libras por una edición firmada del libreto de Hamlet? Estaba siendo totalmente justo. Era una librería especializada, ¿no?

Sintiendo una presencia a su lado, se giró, y vio a Crowley lanzando una moneda al aire.

“Ya solo quedan cuatro.” Sonrió, murmurando. Aziraphale suspiró.

“Oh querido, siento que te estés aburriendo ahí atrás, pero es que no se van, no quieren mojarse, y podrían acabar queriendo un libro si siguen mucho rato aquí.”

“Bah, no tengo prisa.” Aunque llevaba sus gafas de sol puestas, el ángel sintió algo procedente del demonio. Levantó un poco las cejas cuando, mientras el otro tiraba inocentemente su moneda al aire, distinguió sus intenciones.

“No pienses en eso ahora, Crowley, demonio lujurioso.” Murmuró con un bufido. “Estoy en un momento importante, ¿o es que no lo ves?”

“Oh, lo veo, créeme, lo veo muy bien, pero dime, ¿sabes si alguna vez alguien ha encontrado las escaleras que dan a la segunda planta?” Sonrió, inocente, lanzando de nuevo la moneda al aire.

Aziraphale miró a su alrededor. Uno, dos, tres… tres. Y no había sonado la campana. Antes eran cuatro. Hasta hace un instante eran cuatro. Faltaba uno.

¡Un humano había subido arriba! ¡Ahí tenía sus libros más valiosos!

“¡Santo cielo!” Con la boca abierta de sorpresa, apartó a Crowley para caminar acelerado hacia las escaleras. Por su parte, el demonio se bajó un poco las gafas por la nariz para mirar por encima de él.

La moneda estaba en el aire. Subiéndose las gafas de nuevo, sonrió con orgullo para sí. Y se encaminó a las escaleras.

“No, no, no, por favor, que no vea las novelas de Wilde.” Masculló Aziraphale preocupado, recorriendo las estanterías de la planta de arriba. Al oír pasos a su izquierda, rápidamente se giró, y caminó hasta el pasillo en el cual debería estar el humano perdido. Sabía que ese camino conducía a un final sin salida, así que sabía que lo tenía acorralado. Pero, extrañado, llegó al final y no vio a nadie. Frunciendo el ceño, se dispuso a girarse cuando una vez más, notó una presencia tras él.

Crowley lo empujó levemente, haciendo que el ángel apoyara sus manos en la estantería para no caer contra esta. Dio un respingo cuando notó un bulto contra su trasero.

“Crowley, ahora no, estoy ocupado, ¿no lo ves?”

“Claro que lo veo, no has hecho otra cosa desde que he venido. Pero tranquilo, abajo nadie va a comprar nada si no te encuentran, y mira.” Acercando su boca a su nuca, con una mano se apoyó en la estantería, sobre él. Aziraphale sintió el calor del otro cuerpo contra el suyo, pero trató de mantenerse sereno. Era cierto que, si alguien quería comprar algo, le llamarían, pero le seguía faltando un cliente. Crowley le habló a su nuca, y con la otra mano señaló un hueco entre los libros. “Ahí está tu desaparecida.”

“Oh.” Sonriendo con alivio, Aziraphale vio que, efectivamente, una chica estaba en el pasillo contiguo -al cual se llegaba desde otro pasillo laberíntico, claro- con un libro en las manos. Solo le veía la espalda, pero estaba inclinada sobre un libro más bien ligero.

“Solo está leyendo, dudo que quiera comprar nada. Y ahora que la tienes localizada… ¿Y si me das un par de minutos?” El ángel se aferró a una de las baldas de la estantería cuando se frotaron descaradamente contra su culo. Al estar en la tienda no llevaba su levita, sino una rebeca de color claro, por lo que solo la tela de sus pantalones y ropa interior se interponía entre ellos. La mano que le había señalado su objetivo se deslizó por su redonda barriga en dirección descendente, y un beso cayó sobre su nuca.

“Tú nunca necesitas solo dos minutos, querido.” Relajando un poco los hombros, se fijó en la clienta. Abajo no detectaba apenas movimiento, y ella parecía entretenida, pero lo que le estaban proponiendo era muy indecente. “E insisto, tengo clientes.”

“Clientes que están leyendo porque fuera llueve y no tienen a dónde ir, ángel.” Crowley deslizó su mano hasta su cinturón, y lo abrió con un movimiento de muñeca. Aziraphale se mordió los labios, poniéndose rojo de vergüenza, pero sin detenerle. La mano se metió dentro de su ropa, y bajó algo más. “Y vaya, fíjate en esto. No he visto aún lo que has hecho hoy para mí, pero al tacto parece delicioso.” Los largos dedos se deslizaron entre su suave carne y la acariciaron, haciendo que él separase un poco sus piernas. Con mejor acceso, Crowley pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios inferiores mientras su boca susurraba en el oído derecho de Aziraphale. “Es suave, está caliente, y necesito muy poco para hacer que esté listo para mí. Solo tengo que hacer esto…”

El ángel apretó los labios para no emitir un gemido relajado. Un esbelto dedo se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo mientras la voz del demonio le hacía temblar. Con su pulgar, ejerció una suave presión sobre su clítoris, asegurándose de terminar de despertar así el deseo en él.

“Oh, Crowley, eres… Un demonio tan…” Maldiciendo su falta de elocuencia, sintió cómo lo arrinconaban más contra la estantería. Pudo ver mejor así a su cliente. Seguía como antes, leyendo tranquilamente de espaldas a ellos. Crowley embistió contra él como si le estuviera penetrando, desconcentrándole, y haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

Introdujo un segundo dedo, acariciándole por dentro, y desde fuera estimuló su clítoris con su pulgar haciendo círculos.

“Soy un demonio que siente lujuria por un ángel.” Murmuró, sintiendo la humedad de Aziraphale empapando sus dedos. Podía deslizarse suavemente, y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. El ángel siempre había sido débil a ciertas tentaciones, pero desde que había descubierto la de la carne, era la mayor debilidad de todas. Con la mano que no estaba en sus pantalones, acarició el generoso muslo que tenía delante, sin dejar de frotar su bulto contra él. “Y creo que el ángel me corresponde, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que siento.”

Aziraphale empezó a moverse contra su mano, mordiéndose los labios. Intentó no cerrar los ojos para no perder de vista a la joven lectora que tenían al otro lado de la estantería, pero le fue casi imposible. Estaba tan excitado, que enrojeció al pensar que podría manchar sus pantalones con su humedad. Apretó los dedos que lo estimulaban acallando un gemido como buenamente pudo; sentía muy cerca un orgasmo.

Crowley se sintió tentado de abrirse los pantalones, pero ese no era el proceso; primero debía tejer una red fuerte para atrapar a su angelito en ella. Sacando la mano, el bufido que recibió en respuesta le sonó a triunfo. Pasó su mano por delante de la cara de Aziraphale para que viera el resultado; sus dedos estaban brillantes.

Se los llevó a la boca, y con sus ojos completamente amarillos, vio de reojo al rubio girarse lo justo para mirarlo. Se relamió complacido.

“Están calientes, como tú, Aziraphale. Dime, ¿ahora tienes ya esos minutos para mí?”

El aludido pareció pensarlo seriamente. Miró de nuevo entre los libros. La chica no se había dado cuenta de nada; debía de haber escogido un libro muy bueno. Tragando saliva con nerviosismo, se llevó sus temblorosas manos a sus pantalones. Necesitaba más, y ambos lo sabían.

“Eres un demonio perverso.” Masculló con vergüenza, desatando una sonrisa en el aludido.

“Soy un demonio perverso del que no te puedes escapar.” Murmuró con orgullo, abriéndose los pantalones con prisa. Aziraphale se bajó los suyos junto con su ropa interior, y apoyó mansamente sus manos en la estantería. Ambos sabían que no se caería si la empujaban, pues así las colocó el ángel, y así se iban a quedar.

Cuando el rubio separó sus piernas al liberar una de su ropa y las colocó mejor, el demonio cogió aire. Olía la lujuria emanando del otro cuerpo, y no solo eso.

“Vaya, te has mojado mucho. No será difícil entrar aquí, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” Rojo de vergüenza, Aziraphale sintió las manos de Crowley aferrando sus caderas para echarlas hacia atrás, exponiendo su Esfuerzo. Asintió avergonzado. Aunque había humanos en la tienda iban a follar, le resultaba tan… lascivo, y tentador a la vez, que su corazón latía como loco en su cuerpo.

“Pues claro que lo sé, deja de… Relatarlo todo, nos van a oír.”

“Bah, no creo. La veo muy enfrascada en su lectura.” Divertido, Crowley colocó su glande en su entrada, pero apenas se movió. Primero quería sentir el calor, la humedad que le esperaba, antes de entrar. Tragó saliva, podía notar el pulso del ángel y no habían empezado. “Grita todo lo que quieras, no creo que se queje.”

“Eso es imp-” Aziraphale se quedó con la boca abierta cuando, con una potente embestida, Crowley entró en él hasta que su pelvis chasqueó contra sus nalgas. Se le escapó un gemido algo alto, pero sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse; la carne caliente y dura del demonio se había abierto paso más allá de sus dedos, abriendo su cuerpo hasta el fondo.

Crowley hizo un círculo con sus caderas, acomodándose. Le gustaba sentir el cuerpo contrario acostumbrándose a la forma de su Esfuerzo. Con previsión por su idea, lo había hecho algo más grande y largo que otras veces. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para ver con diversión una mano tapando la boca del ángel.

Aziraphale se aferró a la estantería con una mano, y se tapó con fuerza la boca con la otra cuando, ya cómodo dentro de su cuerpo, el demonio empezó a moverse con comodidad. Él siempre era rápido, fuerte, se aseguraba de entrar hasta el fondo y salir casi en su totalidad, volviéndole loco con ello.

Con una mano, le levantaron una pierna, mejorando así el ángulo. El ángel se sintió terriblemente avergonzado al oír el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando gracias al frenético ritmo, y el más tenue de su excitación empapando y lubricando el miembro de Crowley.

En un descuido, se quitó la mano de la boca, y empujó los libros de la balda que tenía delante en un intento de sujetarse mejor. Estos empujaron a los del otro lado, y dos cayeron al suelo. Asustado, se estrechó alrededor del pelirrojo, quien solo aceleró el ritmo, haciéndole gemir en voz alta.

Crowley se inclinó sobre su nuca, y pasando la mano que no le sujetaba la pierna, de un tirón le rompió chaqueta, chaleco y camisa, abriéndolas.

“He parado el tiempo.” Sonrió entre dientes. “No se va a asustar.”

“¿Que has hecho qué?” Sorprendido y aliviado a partes iguales, en ese mismo instante Aziraphale se dio cuenta. La chica seguía en la misma posición, pero además, ahora que había menos obstáculos entre ellos, había visto que estaba no con el libro abierto, sino a medio abrir. Ni siquiera había abierto el libro cuando Crowley había, efectivamente, detenido el tiempo.

“No podía esperar más.” Masculló, acelerando. Ya libre del miedo a ser descubierto, el ángel se aferró de nuevo con ambas manos al mueble, y empezó a gemir sin pudor. Él le bajó la pierna y le subió la camisa para poder ver su espalda y acariciarla. “Necesitaba esto.”

“Eres, un demonio, carcomido por la lujuria, querido.” El aludido rió, clavando sus dedos en las generosas nalgas. Deslizó después una de sus manos, apretando y disfrutando de la carne bajo él, hasta llegar al clítoris de Aziraphale, para estimularlo con maldad.

“Tú me provocas esta lujuria, no lo olvides.” Gruñó. Aziraphale se estrechó a su alrededor por la estimulación añadida. “Mira cómo gritas.”

“¡Porque! ¡No! ¡Nos oyen!” Se quejó, inclinando la cabeza al borde del orgasmo. Crowley lamentó no poder morder su hombro al tener ropa tapándolo.

“Podría reactivar el tiempo ahora mismo. Hacer que te oigan gimiendo como el ángel guarro que eres.”

“¡No! ¡Por favor!” Pese al gemido de protesta, el ángel sufrió un espasmo excitado a su alrededor. Crowley aceleró sus movimientos, sintiendo que estaba a punto de correrse.

“¿Por qué? Así igual se largaban.” Masculló. Aziraphale suplicó piedad, aunque ambos sabían que eso no iba a pasar. Crowley jamás dejaría a nadie -que no fuera la Todopoderosa, y solo por ser eso mismo- verle de esa manera.

Aziraphale se corrió con un gemido largo, y el pelirrojo lo siguió con uno gutural mientras le mordía el cuello de la camisa. Embistiendo de manera errática, se corrió en el interior de su cuerpo, clavando sus dedos en su muslo, y ralentizando los que estimulaban el clítoris del ángel.

Despacio, y solo tras ablandarse, se apartó un poco y salió de su cuerpo con un lujurioso sonido húmedo. Aziraphale se deslizó hacia abajo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, recuperando el aire. Crowley apoyó ambas manos en la estantería, cogiendo aire también. Al cabo de unos segundos, tendió la mano al rubio, quien la cogió con una temblorosa.

Con su ayuda se puso en pie, y con un milagro los dejó a ambos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

“Ah, casi lo olvido.” Aziraphale sonrió cuando el pelirrojo se inclinó para besarle. Fue un beso tierno, sin las prisas de un polvo inminente, y que dejó al ángel con ojos brillando de ternura.

“Oh. Gracias.” Crowley sonrió también para no reír.

“De nada. Ahora ya sabes dónde está tu cliente perdido.” Con un cabeceo señaló al hueco entre libros. Con otro milagro, el ángel colocó en su sitio los que habían caído, y lo empujó suavemente con una mano para que se alejara de él.

“Bajemos.” Murmuró con voz aún temblorosa. “Prometo hacerme cargo de los humanos que quedan ya mismo. Pasaremos el resto del día juntos, sin incidencias.”

“Eso sería de agradecer.” Poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas de sol, el demonio bajó a la tienda, seguido de su compañero. Había lanzado la moneda justo en el centro de la planta baja, y ahí se situaron ambos: era su perfecto punto de referencia. Aziraphale miró al cielo, al metal a medio girar, y luego al pelirrojo.

“Pero tienes que controlar mejor tu lujuria, no está bien que los hagas perder el tiempo por tus… Calentones.”

“¿Por qué? Ni que hubiéramos perdido el tiempo nosotros. Ellos me dan igual.” Con una sonrisa, Crowley puso la mano.

Y entonces cayó la moneda. Los clientes volvieron a pasar páginas, y el rubio subió a las escaleras. Él volvió a la trastienda, y la lanzó al aire una vez más, oyendo a lo lejos un montón de bufidos, y el lejano mantra de _lo siento, debo cerrar _de Aziraphale.

La campanita sonó por última vez ese día; entró una ráfaga de aire frío y húmedo desde la calle… Y entonces la puerta se cerró. Crowley se quitó las gafas, contando los segundos que tardaba Aziraphale en cambiar el cartel de _Abierto_ a _Cerrado_, y lanzó la moneda al aire una vez más.

No vio el resultado esa vez, porque al fin, el ángel entró en la trastienda, y se sentó con él en el sofá.

**Author's Note:**

> Es curioso, he pasado de no imaginarme a Crowley y Aziraphale teniendo sexo, a verme cómoda con Aziraphale con genitales femeninos, si bien se nota que no es mi campo, ya que no sé cómo describir el sexo con esa combinación. Bueno, seguiré practicando, supongo xD


End file.
